


Forbidden-A Donald Trump fanfiction

by rainbowsarefantastic



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsarefantastic/pseuds/rainbowsarefantastic
Summary: A one-shot in which the female reader (or a male reader that wears dresses if you really want to) goes on a saucy date with Donald Trump.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadeblade16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeblade16/gifts).



> Its been about a year since I made this and a sequel is in the works, stay tuned guys!

If I offend anybody in anyway I am truly sorry, it is not my intention to. (with the exception of Donald Trump)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" you said to your long time boyfriend Donald Trump."We are going to make America great again!" he exclaims, you blushed "You used "we" instead of "I".He pursed his lips (which he does oh-so-often) and said "I need to go Cheeto dust-I mean powder my nose.You thought the unnatural,caked on orange-tint that was on his face was SO sexy,you hoped that he would take you into the oval office for some one-on-one time.He came back and you two chatted (mostly about him and his hatred for immigrants) you didn't really listen anyways,you just watched his baggy cheeks (which were his most handsome trait besides his wrinkles).GOD he was perfect,even when he threw the blazing hot bowl of soup into the waitresses eyes,"YOU'RE PROBABLY MEXICAN!" he yelled,that sentence made your heart flutter.This was the man you wanted to raise and hate your children.You picture the future of him yelling at you and making you clean,you felt warm inside from this daydream.After your meal the Mexican restaurant owner payed your bill out of pure fear,you and Donald walked to the White House holding hands (his was small,almost like a baby's),you both nodded at a guard to let you in.He walked you around and it was so romantic!watching the rioters go at it.He dragged you into the oval office,you were sweating with anticipation,you were ready.Your breath got faster as his hand touched your shoulder and slid your dress strap down.He got close to your ear and whispered "Let's make the White House great again..." A shiver went down your spine,"But what about Melania?" "She got deported.." you gave a sly grin, "Take off your suit Mr.President" you said seductively.He stopped "What do you mean?" "You know your suit,aren't you naked underneath?" "No.....are you?" "Yes" you say awkwardly as you shift your way towards the door."Where are you going?" "Well you don't have a ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." "But do you still love me?",you of course lied because you wanted his money (I mean haven't you seen his tower?!?!") he was old and senile anyways, and would die very soon,and in the end you were right and only had to suck it up for 5 years.He ended up dying from his bitterness consuming him. THE END!


End file.
